<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Captivity by MehLordOfMeh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887069">Captivity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MehLordOfMeh/pseuds/MehLordOfMeh'>MehLordOfMeh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout: New Vegas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Gang Rape, Heavy Angst, M/M, Other, Raul isn't going to have a good time, Use of Spanish, all translated in the notes of the chapter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MehLordOfMeh/pseuds/MehLordOfMeh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened when Raul was being held captive by Tabitha on Black Mountain? Nothing pleasant, that's for sure. </p><p>"He remembers at the time he had laughed, making a reference to an American Movie about dying hard. He felt like the spirit of the man he had joked about in his youth had come back to haunt him."</p><p>Shameless Torture porn is shameless. I regret nothing. If you know what I write and have read for my other fandoms, you already know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raul Tejada/Male Nightkin, Raul Tejada/More Trauma, Raul Tejada/Tabitha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raul felt stupid, sitting there on the ground in the small room the nightkin had thrown him in. He felt small, too. Compared to those brutes nothing was bigger than them. When he had first arrived he had barely made it up the mountain before he was grabbed by invisible hands. He could blame it on a lot of things, old age and radiation making his eyes fill with cataracts but even he knew his eyes were fine. He wasn’t ghoulified in old age, no, he was ghoulified in his twenties. It didn’t mean much now that he was ancient. His bones creaked now, aspects of himself long since lost to the sloshing off of skin and the only hair he had left being that tiny bit that clung to his upper lip like a dirty sanchez. He ran a shaking hand over his head, missing the calming feel of soft locks running through his fingers.</p><p>He knew at the very least he could survive, the nightkin Tabitha was easy enough to convince to let him live. The problem was, he may be good at fixing electronics but he wasn’t a scientist. If the problem was a corrupted mainframe or worse, the processing unit needing actual replacements that one of his quick fixes wouldn’t, well, fix, he was screwed. He tilted his head up, eyes scanning his room for any source of an escape. He wasn’t great at sneaking but he’d give it a try if it meant he got out of here. He could feel his heart sinking the more he took in his room, no windows and no other door then the one that was locked from the outside. It didn’t even have a handle on the inside! </p><p>He eyes the door as if it had just insulted his ancestors and it might as well have. He stands, using the wall to brace himself and moves to the radio hookup that sat on a table. Maybe he could get a signal out to someone in the wastes, maybe someone would help. He knew it was a slim chance anyone would even listen to Tabitha’s radio but if he could at least try he would be a happy ghoul. He sat down, moving the toolbox from beside the table to him with his foot before bending sideways to open and rummage through it. However the sound of the door opening had him nearly falling out of his chair, having to catch himself by grabbing the table and kicking one leg out to balance himself. </p><p>His head snaps to the direction of the door, eyes widening as he sees Tabitha standing in the doorway. He notices that there are two other nightkin behind her, mumbling to themselves as best they could. He stands up quickly as she walks in, the others standing in the doorway before stepping backwards and letting the door close. He swallows hard, his gut churning painfully and heart rate kicking into overdrive as she stalks towards him. He stumbles backwards, pressing himself in the wall once his back hits it. He remembers not that long ago he would have stood his ground, bucked up to her and fought tooth and nail. But his older now, likes to say his wiser too, and he knows a one sided fight before he sees it. </p><p>“You said you could fix Rhonda.” She says, voice sounding the farthest from feminine as he could imagine. It was gruff and deep and sent a shiver of fear through him.</p><p>“Sí, it will just take some time. I need to find out what’s wrong and find the parts and-” He cowers as her fist slams into the space right next to his head. </p><p>He wanted to curl in on himself, his stomach was filled with a fluttering stabbing pain that twisted his insides and had his head fogging up. He could see the blackness starting to circle around the outside of his vision and he begged himself not to pass out. He forced himself to look up at Tabitha, having bowed his head to try and protect it from any lashing out she may do. When he made eye contact he felt his heart jump into his throat, her face was meer inches away from his own yet her eyes weren’t staring at him. She was looking down, was she trying to read the name on his jumpsuit? He follows her eyes, feeling the blood drain from his face as he notices the tent in his pants. His breathing picked up, why was he hard? He wasn’t aroused, he couldn’t remember the last time he even had enough circulation to get an erection let alone get one in this type of situation. </p><p>“Oh dios…” His voice is shaking, sounding pitiful and weak. His brain was moving slow, trying to figure out why until it clicked. He had read somewhere that erections from fear were a real thing, only because someone in his town was found dead with a boner that wouldn’t go away. He remembers at the time he had laughed, making a reference to an American Movie about dying hard. He felt like the spirit of the man he had joked about in his youth had come back to haunt him. </p><p>There was suddenly a pressure on his crotch, one that had his hands wrapping around the thick blue wrist and trying to turn his body away at the same time. He wanted to deny the fluttering way his heart thumped in his chest when he felt her hand tighten just a bit as he grabbed her wrist, but he could feel himself twitch against her palm and the way her fingers twitched in response. His teeth were bared and he was hissing through them, glaring as he looked back at Tabitha. He wanted to laugh when he saw that she seemed shocked, what had she expected? He wasn’t hiding a tool and he certainly wasn’t happy to see her no matter what his body displayed. </p><p>“Déjame ir-! Let me go, Tabitha!” He hadn’t meant to yell, but his emotions were running high and panic was starting to win out over any rational thought. </p><p>His breath caught in his throat as he was pinned by his neck with another giant blue hand, the other one beginning to move between his legs. His own hands had flown up to the one around his throat, choking as his legs kicked out and tried to close. He felt like he had gotten whiplash with how quickly he had gone from the frying pan and into the fire. He wondered if the blood stains he had seen on the floor had been from some other past victim trapped in here and subjected to this. He didn’t want to think about it, he didn’t even know these things could be-</p><p>“Tabitha knows she is beautiful but did not think Ghoul was smart enough to know as well.” Her voice was lower then before, laced with something he never wanted to hear. </p><p>He wants to cry, wants to scream and bang his fists against her. Wants to bite her and claw her and get away, clean himself with bleach and just put a cool barrel to his temple and pull the trigger. But all he manages with fading consciousness is pathetic jerks as his limbs grow heavy with lead. His mouth is open, hitched gasps leaving him and he can see the haze that passes over her eyes and recognizes the way her cheeks and eyes darken as she apparently comes to a decision he knows will be the death of him. </p><p>“N-no, por favor...parar, no quiero-.” Is all he manages, voice faint and strangled as his world fades to blackness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sí - yes</p><p>Oh Dios - Oh god..</p><p>Déjame ir - Let me go-!</p><p>No, por favor...parar, no quiero - n-no, please...stop, I don't want-.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a draft, he could feel it, yet it felt like he was burning up from the inside out. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears and the uncomfortable feeling of laying on your stomach for too long. When had he fallen asleep? He frowned, eyes still closed before he rubbed his face into whatever he was laying on, hands clenching and turning to fists. He couldn’t control his breath, the spot next to his mouth was damp with drool from his mouth being open. He opened his eyes, seeing the microphone for the radio next to his right hand and frowning more as it rocked back and forth. A flutter twisted his gut and he felt something wiggle inside him and that's when everything came rushing back to him. </p><p>He turned his head, panting as the flutter turned into a sharp spark of pleasure that dulled the burning ache between his legs. His eyes landed first on the massive blue hand pressed into his upper back, then followed the arm up to a blonde wig. He could feel his heart stop for just a moment before movement caught his attention. His eyes darted to the other arm of Tabitha, which was positioned lower then he ever would have wanted it. The movement had been her pulling her finger out of him, the air horribly cold as it brushed along his bare ass. </p><p>“You take Tabitha’s finger well, Raul.” She says, holding it up and bending it.</p><p>Her finger caught the light of the room and glistened, he was thankful it didn’t shine red, but only thankful for a moment before felt anger bubble up. The heat that had been eating at his insides changed, what was a slow, creeping heat turned into a fire that started at his chest and spread rapidly. It empowered him, allowing him to kick out at her knee with all he had and brace himself on the table. He pushed up, trying to turn his body to the left to try and dislodge her hand from his back. </p><p>“Puta- Get off me!” He yells, this time having given it all he had. He didn’t care if she got angry with him, anything was preferable then what she had been doing to him while he was unconscious. </p><p>He hadn’t expected what she did next, pressing her upper body down on him as she did. She mumbled something, a low growl that he couldn’t make sense of but he didn’t need too. Next thing he knew, he felt her teeth sinking into his shoulder hard enough that he felt blood trickle from between her teeth. He gave a cry, body tensing and slamming his forehead into the table. The distraction was all that she needed as she plunged her finger into him again, it was harder this time. He could feel the burning tear of a to dry entrance and gave a sob, hands clenched so hard into fists that he knew if he hand nails still his palms would be bleeding. </p><p>He could feel her pressing her finger in deeper, wiggling it inside him like a worm and it made him want to vomit. Then it felt worse when she pulled it out, the dragging feeling of his insides like she was gutting him from the inside. He could feel something tear and slick dripped down his legs, pain making him shake as his eyes opened and his mouth hung in silent screams. Then she repeated, in and out, in and out. He was getting dizzy again, the rocking motion coupled with the feeling of something so foreign to him. He begged for it to be over, for her to find her satisfaction and leave him alone. His body sagged and he was only being held up now by her, knees bent as if he had passed out again. Yet his eyes stayed glued on the radio, he hadn’t even realized it was on and playing soft music in the background. </p><p>“Tabitha has to prepare little ghoul before she can have her fun...Raul too small to take her.” Her voice was low again, tongue lapping at his shoulder where she had bitten him. </p><p>He could feel his chest clench, take her? He wanted to cry, cursed himself now for ever having come to this place. He had to endure though, if only to have a chance at escaping and living a better life, dying a better death than this. He tried to pull himself away again, putting weight on his legs and pushing up, angle his hips away from her. But the movement only served in angling her finger in the last spot he wanted her to touch and it sent a shock-wave of pleasure through him that took him so off guard he moaned. If Tabitha could smile, he thought, she would be doing just that. He chokes on whatever he had been going to say as her finger presses hard into his prostate and leaves him breathless and seeing stars.</p><p>His hands moved lower, one staying on the edge of the table while the other moved behind him. It grabbed her forearm the best it could and tried to push it away, but it sent the wrong signal. She worked her finger faster, now slamming it inside him and punching his prostate with her fat digit. He was shaking, a new weight between his legs as electric pleasure bolts up his back and down his legs. He was so hot, if he had skin he would be drenched in sweat and if he could cry he would be sobbing. He didn’t know now if it would be out of misery or pleasure, it had been so long since his body felt this alight that he was losing himself to it. </p><p>Then he felt the press of a second finger, a pause of the first before they were both slammed inside him. His voice cracked painfully at the sudden feeling of being so full, a terrifying feeling when he knew these were only her fingers. He bows his head again, the hand that had rested on the edge of the table coming up. He buried his face in the crook of his arm, trying to muffle his sounds as she pounded into his ass. Not even the knowledge that this was just the preparation of what was to come quelled any of the pleasure that mingled horrifyingly perfect with the pain. He could feel it, the tightening of the knot in his lower stomach. His cock felt like it was buzzing and it hadn’t been touched. One final slam of her fingers deep inside him and dead on with his prostate pushed him over the edge and sent him spiraling down into orgasm.</p><p>“Hmmm...Raul should be ready now.” Tabitha’s voice didn’t register to him, his body was trembling with the aftershocks of the hardest orgasm he had ever had. </p><p>He didn’t react when she moved the radio aside and pushed him further onto the table nor did he try to protest when she lifted one of his legs and placed it on the table. His breath hitched when he heard the rustling of fabric and the press of something impossibly big and scolding hot against his hole. His head lifted from his arm, turning and looking over his shoulder. He wasn’t pinned anymore by her hand, her hands now occupied by holding one of his legs bent on the table and the other resting on his hip. He could feel her thumb wrap around his ass cheek and pull, exposing his hole to him and causing him to shiver as cool air went inside him. <br/><br/>He tried to clench but all he succeeded in doing was having his hole kiss the tip of her cock. The sudden realization that Tabitha even had a cock had him wanting to claw away from her again, but his arms and legs felt like jelly. So instead he simply brought both arms up around his head and buried his face into them. He forced his body to relax, trying to control his breathing and clear his mind. He would survive. He had some stempax in his bag he was allowed to keep and he would be fine. He just had to repeat that. He would be okay. He would survive- He screamed. </p><p>His hands clenched and one flew down to try and push at her hips, the other banged against the table top as he arched his back and threw his head up. His leg on the table tried to move under him, to pull himself up and away from the intruding cock. She pressed down again, this time biting his other shoulder and pinning him down as she kept pushing. It was too big, it felt like it was ripping him apart. He sobbed as the fat head popped inside him, breath stolen from him as she kept pushing and didn’t allow him to try and catch his breath. The pressure on his bladder had him feeling like he had to piss but the feeling was shot away as she rocked her hips forward and rubbed along his prostate.</p><p>He wanted to say that it didn’t feel good, that no amount of playing with it would ever make this feel good, but the tiny spark of pleasure had him gasping. He screwed his eyes shut, bowing his head and whimpering, trying to hold onto the pleasure. Anything was better than that pain. She did it again, rocking her hips forward and sinking in deeper. How long was she? He felt at this rate he would feel her cock head bump into his heart. Then the flush feeling his hips against his ass and heavy balls resting against his own had a choked moan of relief leaving him. He hated himself more than ever, for being thankful she was in all the way, but the weight in his lower stomach told him if he could look down he would see the outline of her cock inside him already and he feared what she would do to his insides if she was any deeper.</p><p>He scrambles for purchase as she pulls out some before slamming into him. She isn’t gentle anymore, using him like some horny teen using their first fleshlight.  Each thrust in just barely brushes his prostate and he gives small grunts between his cries, body rocking on the table. Her hands move, the one that had been holding his hip rests on the table while the one holding his leg up grips it tighter and pushes it under him some. The new angle has her cock hitting his prostate dead on and now filthy moans slip past between cries of pain. The same electric buzz radiates throughout his body, claiming his mind and allowing him to forget the stab of pain each thrust brings. His hand on her hip moves to her forearm, helping brace himself while the other reaches out for her other wrist. He doesn’t register that he’s seeking her touch until she licks the bite mark and nuzzles his neck, a purr like sound leaving her as she grunts into his ear. </p><p>“por favor, allí, allí mismo, por favor-!” He doesn’t realize his speaking until she grumbles something about not understanding ghoul and proceeds to rail into him so fast he swears they're going to break a hole in the wall. </p><p>The feeling of his bawls tightening should be alarming but he just continues to beg, drool running down his chin as he tilts his head up again. Tabitha gives a low moan that vibrates in his chest before something hotter then he has ever felt before erupts and shoots straight inside him. He gives a cry of his own which tapers off into a moan as he cums a second time himself, his stomach feeling heavier and heavier the more Tabitha jerks her hips into him and releases. By the time the stream of hot liquid is done, he's barely conscious again. Yet he’s aware enough to feel the way Tabitha leans back, keeping a firm hold of him before slowly pulling out. He would hiss if he could, the pulling sensation of wet and sticky flesh from an area nothing should be in has him nauseous again. </p><p>The overwhelming need to take the biggest dump he has ever taken in his life hits him harder then any fist ever has, but the way Tabitha runs her finger down the crack of his ass distracts him. He manages to turn his head down, feeling as if his entire body was filled with lead. The movement has blackness circling his vision again, yet he can just barely make out Tabitha lifting her finger to her mouth. He didn’t see red, only white groop that coated her finger before her tongue swiped out to clean it off. As the world fades to black a second time he can just make out Tabitha speaking to someone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Puta - Bitch</p><p>por favor, allí, allí mismo, por favor - please, there, right there please</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>